chiliadfandomcom-20200215-history
Altruists
Located in the Chiliad State Wilderness, south of Mount Chiliad, a cult of cannibals lives in a small town with all sorts of strange paintings all over its buildings. On the side of the cliff that the town sits on, a cave with more paintings can be found, along with a fire and an animal skull. The meaning for the paintings/glyphs is unknown but may have something to do with the Thelma & Louise easter egg. The similarity between the glyphs found elsewhere and the paintings found in the camp may mean that the cult is responsible for drawing the other glyphs in the game. Cult Beliefs The cult seems to be made up of people age 40 and up, based on the information on their website. Many of the men in the camp don't wear pants and have their genitals exposed. The reason for this is also explained on their website. Interactions The only character who can interact with the altruist cult is Trevor. As Trevor, the player can sacrifice strangers picked up in Strangers and Freaks missions to the cult, who most likely eat them. After a certain amount of sacrifices, the cult becomes hostile and tries to kill Trevor. Website The altruist website (www.altruistsunite.com, in-game only) is a strange website written in morse code which explains the cult's strange beliefs and rituals. Each line of text on the website has also been given specific colors. The decoded text is as follows: The industrial revolution has been a disaster to the stability of the human race. Almost all would agree that continued focus on the superiority of the sub 40 younger generation will result in the catastrophic and tragic end to our civilization. Man is a nocturnal animal by nature. Those who exist in the industrial-technological society, suffer from psychological problems. Hypervitaminosis D causes abnormally high concentrations of calcium, which can cause harm to the heart, kidneys and bones. Toxic concentrations are a direct result of exposure to the sun. Crowding causes stress and aggression. Primitive societies, ones where clothes and tools of the industrial revolution were not needed, provided a stable framework for the function of society. One can not complain about the decay traditional values yet embrace technology. A man as an individual, working with an autonomous group of individuals, all of whom are naked in spirit and in the cloth, remain healthy to himself and others. Sub 40s only exist as subsistence to the altruistic man and gains life from consuming them. Ban clothes. Ban lies. Ban youth. Ban deceit. Eat of the flesh. Drink of the blood. We know. Altruism. The greatest good, for the greatest generation. We shall boom again. Category:Unsolved, Possibly Unrelated Mysteries Category:Cults Paintings/Glyphs The camp and the cave below are covered in strange paintings which look very similar to the glyphs found on Mount Chiliad and the Alien Camp. Most of the paintings seem to relate to the sun in some way. Cave Paintings The cave, located below the camp itself, is very small and covered in paintings just like the buildings in the camp. Some special paintings can be found here, specifically one that looks like the sun setting on the ocean. An animal skull and a fire can also be found in the cave. (needs pictures) Camp Paintings Paintings can be found all over the buildings in the camp. (needs pictures) Category:Unsolved, Possibly Unrelated Mysteries Category:Cults Category:Entities